five_nights_at_eeries_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clockwork The Puppet/Balloon Wolf
Clockwork The Puppet is a Marionette Animatronic, He is Male. Balloon Wolf is a Wolf Animatronic, He is Male. Clockwork: He Has 4 Gears Sticking Out of His Back. His Mask Looks Like The Phantom Puppet's. He is Very Kind-Hearted in The Beginning But Turns Cold-Hearted Near The End. He is Slighty Skinny. Balloon Wolf: B.W. Is a Prototype of Balloon Boy, He Has White Fur, A Medium-Sized Tail and Ears, and Light-Blue Eyes. He is Extremely Annoying and Laughs Alot. His Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil and He Has Rips Around His Left Eye. He Also is Missing The Suit on His Fingers Except Thumbs. Beta Withered Version: (Clockwork) Beta Animatronics are Old Designs of an Animatronic, He is Missing Both Hands. His Lower Jaw is Broken and Hangs Down By Loose Wires. He is Missing His Right Eye With Wires Hanging Out. He is Covered in Loose Wires and Holes, Revealing His Rusty Endoskeleton Alpha Withered Version: (Clockwork) He is Missing The Suit on Left Upper-Arm, Right Hand, Right Foot, Right Lower-Leg and Right Arm. He is Missing His Left Forearm and Hand With Lots of Wires Trailing Out. His Cheeks are Torn Open and His Teeth is Yellow and Cracked a Little Bit. Withered Version: (Balloon Wolf) He Was Broken and Smashed By Nightmare Freddy, His Left Forearm and Left Hand is Ripped Off, His Voice-Box is Heavily Damaged, Making His Laugh Slowed-Down and Fuzzy. His Left Eye is Still Black With a Red Pupil. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Hand and Left Foot Beta Toy Version: (Clockwork) He is Mentioned in a Transmission in Chapter 3 and Will Play a Role in Chapter 4. He Looks Like Clockwork But Has Blue Eyes, Dark-Red Cheeks and Is a Bit Taller. He Lacks The Suit on His Left Foot and Right Hand. Alpha Toy Version: (Clockwork) He is Confirmed to Be In The Story, He Wears a Black Amulet, Black Suit, Black Dress Pants and a Phantom Puppet Mask. He Has Silver and Black Hair, Long Limbs and Golden Eyes. He is Very Tall Toy Version: (Balloon Wolf) He is Not Mentioned But Will Play a Role in Chapter 4 or 5. He Looks Like Balloon Wolf But Without a Damaged Eye, Dark-Red Cheeks, Green Eyes and Is a Bit Taller. He Doesn't Have Any Rips or Holes Also Phantom Version: (Clockwork) He is Missing His Left Hand and Both Eyes, He is Covered in Scratches and Cracks. His Mask is Mostly Cracked. He is Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton Phantom Version: (Balloon Wolf) He is Missing Both Arms. He is Also Missing The Suit on Both Legs Below The Thighs and Left Ear. He is Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton. He Also Has a Few Loose Wires on His Mask Nightmare Version: (Clockwork) He Has 4 Arms, Both of His Extra Arms Have Bloody Chainsaws For Hands, His Jaws are Wide, Cracking The Mouth Part of His Mask. He is Missing The Suit on His Waist and Both Legs. He Has a Few Cracks and Loose Wires on Him. He Has 3 Rows of Sharp Bloody Teeth Nightmare Version: (Balloon Wolf) He is Missing His Right Arm Below The Shoulder. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Leg Below The Thigh, Left Thigh, and Left Shoulder. He Has 3 Rows of Sharp Bloody Teeth. His Laughter is Deeper (Disclaimer: There's Still No Withered Toy, Phantom Toy, or Nightmare Toy. There's Also No Fredbear Version For Either of Them...... Yet.) (Edit: It's Confirmed Both of Them Will Get a Withered Toy, Phantom Toy, Nightmare Toy and Possibly a Fredbear Version Soon, Also CORRUPTED Will Come Later in The Story Around The End) Hellbound The Hydra: Hellbound The Hydra is a Hydra Animatronic, He is Male. He Was Created Out of Junkyard Parts. He Has 3 Heads, Each One Has Sharp Teeth and 4 Dark-Red Eyes. He Was Created By Clockwork and Obeys Him. He Has Huge Scaley Wings With Blades on Them, He Has a Huge Tail With a Large Rusty Drill on The End of It. He Has Spikes on His Shoulders, Kneecaps, Wings and Masks (Disclaimer #2: There's No Extra Version of Hellbound Like Withered, Toy, ETC. There Might Be a Nightmare Version in The 6th Chapter) Nightmare Hellbound/CORRUPTED This_Page_Is_Not_Complete_No_Info_Is_Known_About_Him However_He_Is_Alive_ He_ Is_ Hungry_